Mad As A Hatter
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Tom/Lexi; Based on a Tumblr Prompt] Ursula picks the Halloween costumes, and Tom is not impressed. Lexi doesn't seem to mind them though. [Dedicated to Abby0512x]


**Mad As A Hatter**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Humor_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 619_

_Summary: [Based on a Tumblr Prompt] Ursula picks the Halloween costumes, and Tom is not impressed. Lexi doesn't seem to mind them though.__ Tom/Lexi ONESHOT.__ [Dedicated to Abby0512x]_

* * *

**AN: Just when you thought the Wizards Vs Aliens/Wonderland combo was over...Nope! I've still got my obsession with Alice and with WvA, and it's not going away! Plus, I love me some Hatter/Alice, so...yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**Dedicated to the lovely ****Abby0512x****, who ships Ha****tter/Alice**** as much as I do! :D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens.**** Or Alice In Wonderland. Which is a pity, really.**

* * *

**Prompt:**_ Imagine your OTP getting a fairy tale makeover from a very fashionable wizard._

* * *

"You look lovely, dear."

Tom folds his arms. "I look ridiculous."

"You do not!" Ursula's reflection smiles a Cheshire Cat grin at him over his reflection's shoulder. "I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself." Tom pulls the brim of the hat down over his eyes so that he doesn't have to see what he looks like any longer. Ursula tuts from beside him. "No one can see your lovely face if you hide it, Thomas!"

"That's the idea," he mumbles.

"Oh, stop being a little grump!" She gives him a gentle poke with her staff, tilting the brim of the top hat so that Tom's miserable expression is now visible. "It's Halloween! At least try to look as if you're enjoying yourself."

"Hm," Is all the reply she gets.

"That Nekross friend - Sorry, _Lexi_ \- didn't seem to mind her costume."

Tom rolls his eyes, as Ursula tries to straighten his costume and he bats her off. His grandmother seems to be getting more used to the idea of Lexi breathing and eating and sleeping under the same roof as her, which is lucky, because his father certainly _hasn't_ gotten used to it yet. He still eyes her warily as they sit at the breakfast table drinking morning coffee, as if she's going to suddenly take out her gun and shoot him on the spot.

"Lexi loves Halloween. She would love her costume regardless of what it was. What did you make for her, anyway?"

"Ah." Ursula shakes her head. "You'll have to wait and see. She's just getting ready."

"Is she dressed as a madman as well, then?" He might ask to swap hats with her if she is. This one really is ridiculous. And impractical. Even without his help, the brim keeps slipping down over his eyes. He'll be walking to the Halloween party blind at this rate.

There's a soft knock at the door, and Ursula's smile widens even more.

"Come in, dear."

The door swings open, and Lexi peers round the door frame, her long hair falling into her eyes. She brushes it away impatiently, tucking it into the headband fixed neatly into place. She's dressed in a blue dress and crisp white pinafore, along with tights and button-up black shoes that she clicks together as she hovers.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Tom says jokingly once he's gotten a good look at her costume. Alice and the Hatter. Now Ursula's choices make sense. She seems incredibly pleased with herself because she claps her hands together in delight.

"Don't you two look delightful?" She says gleefully. "Oh, I must take a picture...Where's that camera your father bought?" She fumbles in her pockets until she brings out the shiny red digital camera. "Now, erm, how do you switch it on...?" It takes roughly ten minutes for Ursula to switch the camera on and take her picture, before she shoos them away and tells them to have a good time at the party and to be safe and if they need _anything_ \- anything at all - they can always call her and she'll come running. She says the same speech every time that the two of them have gone somewhere, at the request of Michael, but Tom tries not to mind it. If listening to the pre-prepared speech is what he has to do in order to go out with Lexi, then, he's going to do that.

The two of them link arms as they descend the stairs, Lexi's footsteps echoing due to her shoes.

"Tom?" She says suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

He smiles. "I haven't the faintest idea."


End file.
